Command & Conquer Red Alert
by Captain Raynor
Summary: Einstein goes back in time to alter the present 1945. Little does he know that doing so has a severe consequence throughout the history of world. This is a story based on Command & Conquer series created by Westwood Stuidos and EA Games. Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Any of characters that appear in Command & Conquer games that are mentioned here belongs to Westwood Studios/Electronic Arts.  This story is based on one of the best selling pc games Command & Conquer.

Author's Note:  This is my second attempt to create a ficton based on pc games.  Please understand if my grammar is off as English is my second language.  

Command & Conquer Red Alert

                            by Captain Raynor

Prologue:

It was year 1945 after the disastrous second world war that had devasted Europe.  In Professor Einstein's secret laboratory, his loyal assistant and the professor were working  on a time travel device that would enable a man to travel back to the past.  However, Einstein had a different motive than his colleagues.  He wanted to prevent Hitler from starting the second world war.

"Stop playing with that thing will ya?  It's very dangerous," the professor yelled at the assistant.  "I just need to adjust this and it'll be done sir," the assistant answered.  "Give me the sequence calculation immediately," the professor asked.  "It's already done."

The professor confirmed it by looking at the paper and making sure that the assistant had done it properly.  He sat down on a chair.  The chair was not ordinary however as the chair itself was built as a time machine.  "Standy sir, starting the first experimentation," the assistant informed.  "I hope it won't be raining," the professor commented.  With a little flash the professor was sucked into a warp field.  

Professor Einstein was standing in front of a prison in Austria.  If he remembered correctly, Hitler was supposed to release that particular day.  As he waited patiently for the future dictator, Hitler came out.  He seemed to recognize him right away.  "Glad you could make it," Hitler commented.  "Yeah, big first day isn't it?" the professor greeted as he handed his hand to shake.  Without any hesitation Hitler shaked the professor's hand.  With another flash Hitler was fazed out of the time.  The professor had done it.  He assasinated Hitler and prevented the second world war or at least he believed it that way. 

The professor returned back to his laboratory in 1945.  "Well, did you find him?" the assistant asked.  The professor nodded.  "Well done professor.  With him removed…."  Professor Einstein stopped him.  "We shall see… Time will tell.  Sooner or later time will tell."


	2. Chapter 1 The Absent Professor

Chapter 1  The Absent Professor 

Two years later, without warning the soviet tanks smashed German defensive line and rolled towards Berlin.  The Germans were completely off guard.   The Union of Soviet Socialist Republic under Joseph Stalin declared war on Germany and European allies.  .  In doing so the Reds were able to capture Professor Einstein.  It was believed that Stalin intended to use him to create Iron Curtain, a device that would enable a structure or a vehicle to become invulnerable for a short time.  In response Germany and other European nations declared war on USSR.  United States was unable to aid the European allies as she was still recovering from the depression.  

Allied Headquarters Frankfurt, Germany

"Hasn't the professor contact us yet?" General Von Esterling asked.  

"It's been 2 hours since his last communication, General," General Starvos said.  

"Could it be possible that he's been captured?"  Without a knock a woman in combat uniform entered the briefing room.  

"General Esterling this is classified!"  Starvos protested.  

"It is ok, General.  I asked her to come in as soon as possible," Esterling replied.  

"But, she is a civilian, isn't she?" Starvos questioned.  

"That's why I don't get killed," Tanya said calmly.  

"Starvos, this is Special Agent Tanya Adams of the United States Army.  President Roosevelt wishes us to use her for covert operations," Esterling explained calmly.  Starvos still had more complaints but stayed quiet.  

"Miss Adams as you know the Reds had captured Professor Einstein and we need him back immediately.  Commander Steve Johnson is standing by.  You are to be under his command," Esterling said.  

"I shall do my best, General," Tanya saluted.  

Commander Johnson the field commander of the allied forces came into the briefing room.  "Ah, commander we were just talking about you.  You have met Miss Adams have you not?" Esterling asked with a smile.  Commander Jones nodded.  

"Then we will brief you on the situation.  Our intelligence believe that Professor Einstein is in a secret laboratory located just outside of Berlin.  The Reds established a powerful outpost surrounding the laboratory.  It is heavily guarded but not impossible to penetrate," Esterling said.   "Your mission is to penetrate its base and escort the professor back to our base.  A contact should be waiting for you when you get there," he continued.  "Any questions, Commander?"  

Commander Johnson was listening to the briefing thoughtfully and then he sat up.  "Then how do you expect us to rescue the professor, General?  Is there any weakness in that base?" 

"Starvos would you fill this in for the Commander?" Esterling turned to Starvos for an answer.  

"Their weakness is power.  Black out the base and nothing will stop you.  As soon as you rescue the professor our cruisers will destroy the remaining base.  Good luck Commander," Starvos informed him.  Johnson saluted the two generals and walked out the briefing room with Tanya Adams.

Johnson's men boarded the transport helicopter.  The chopper was big enough to fill up to 30 men.  The noise from the helicopter blades spinning made difficult for a conversation.  The silence filled the cabin as the helicopter took off towards Berlin.  

"You boys just cover my back.  I'll take care of the defenses," Adams said coldly.  

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers replied.  

"What is the ETA pilot?" Johnson asked.  

"We will be arriving shortly, sir.  ETA 10 minutes," the pilot informed the commander.  

"Roger that.  Look sharp boys!  The Reds might have a welcoming committee waiting for us!" Johnson shouted.  

The weather was terrible.  The snow was covering most of the forest area where the chopper headed.  The helicopter landed approximately 3mi north of the soviet outpost.  

"Okay, secure the area!" Johnson shouted.  All men dropped out of the chopper and began to sweep the surroundings.  

"No sign of Reds, sir!" one of the soldiers came back and reported.  

"Very well."  Johnson motioned his men to move forward.

Tanya Adams took out her semi-automatic pistols.  "Why don't I take the lead, Commander?" Tanya suggested.  

"Pretty confident, aren't you?  Just watch yourself," Johnson said.  Without any response Tanya jogged towards the outpost.  Rest of Johnson's men followed trying to keep up with the girl.  Boots stuck in the snow and slowed some of the men down.

"Everyone hold up!" Johnson ordered.  "There should be a contact waiting for us."

"I'm here, Commander," a man in a civilian clothing appeared from behind the trees.  

"My name is Joseph Bernstein.  I'll guide you to the outpost but we don't have much time.  Russians are about to escort the professor back to Moscow."  Johnson frowned.  If the contact was saying the truth, his men would have to move quickly.  

"All right then we don't have time to stand here.  First Squad double time!  Follow that man.  Second Squad will cover the flank.  Miss Adams will take the lead," Johnson ordered.  As the men cleared the forest area they met some resistance from the Reds.  Tanya quickly dispatched the Russians that came after her team.  

"Careful Mr. Bernstein!  There are several soviet defenses surrounding the area," Johnson cautioned.  As Bernstein slowed down a powering up zap sound was heard.

"Holy God!" Bernstein yelled.  Two towers near the entrance of the outpost powered up with electricity and zapped his body.  "Ahhhhh…."   That was the last word Johnson heard and Bernstein's body turned into ashes.

"That must be the tesla coil that General Esterling mentioned," Johnson said quietly.  "Don't anyone go closer!  We must disable that structure first."  Everyone halted and waited.  Tanya moved forward regardless.  She noticed that several of oil barrels surrounded the power plants.

"I'll take care of it," Tanya grinned and shot the barrels with her pistols.  The barrels exploded and took down the power plant with it.  "Gentlemen, I have disabled the  tesla coil.  Let's move out!"  Johnson felt relief and was glad that Tanya came along.  Alarm sounded throughout the base as Russians rushed to face the invaders.  They were quickly cut down by Tanya.

"Watch out!  A guard dog," one of the soldiers yelled.  Johnson quickly aimed his rifle and fired.  The dog fell with a yelp sound.  

Tanya moved forward planting C4s at the side of the various buildings.  Tanya pressed the remote control and in an instant the buildings exploded with a 'CABOOM' sound.  Johnson's men were guarding the entrance so that they can shoot at any enemy soldier coming out of barracks.  Tanya quickly dispatched the guards that were guarding the laboratory and Professor Einstein came out of the building.

"Well done!  This is incredible," the professor remarked.

"Glad to meet you, Professor," Johnson greeted.  "We have a chopper standing by.  My men will escort you back to our base."  Einstein nodded slowly and headed towards the chopper.  

"Sir, we got a message from HQ" one of the communications officer approached Johnson.  "General Esterling says that several of our cruisers are ready to pound this base and ordered us to return to base."

"Then tell him that we shall return immediately," Johnson replied.  "All men head back to the chopper at once.  Our mission here is done."  As soon as Johnson and his men left the outpost they were able to hear noises coming from the shore.  Several cruisers started to pound the base with their cannons.  The outpost was surrounded by flames and Johnson and his men cheered.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 2 Clean Sweep

**Chapter 2   Clean Sweep**

**Commander Johnson and his men returned back to the base after rescuing the professor from the Soviets.  They were received with a warm welcome since Professor Einstein's return signified the first significant victory for the Allied Force.  **

**Allied Headquarters  Frankfurt, Germany**

**A few days later, Von Esterling the supreme commander of the Allied Force ordered Commander Johnson to his briefing room.  It seemed that the base personnel were preparing to abandon the base.  **

**"You and your men have done well Commander," General Esterling praised as Commander Johnson entered the briefing room.  Ironically the general's face showed a grim look as he greeted the field commander.  **

**" Thank you sir," Commander Johnson said.  Esterling frowned a bit because the situation was getting worse.  General Starvos the man responsible for gathering intelligence faced the commander.**

**"Although your mission was a success, our defense is collapsing," Esterling said.    Johnson stood there silently.**

**"Even worse, our convoys coming from the home front are being threatened by the Reds," Starvos cut it.  **

**"Indeed… Commander, we can't afford to lose these convoys because they are carrying vital supplies for our troops," Esterling continued and then he put his finger on the map.  **

**"I want you to establish a forward base at this location here at Harrisburg Road and destroy all Soviet units.  You must guard that pathway because the convoys will pass through there.  The Reds already established a base there so you should destroy it if possible.  Go to it Commander," Esterling ordered.  The location that Esterling pointed was a couple miles away from Frankfurt.  With a salute Commander Johnson headed out from the briefing room.  He headed towards the barracks where his 10th Brigade were resting.  **

**"Attention!" the senior officer saluted as Johnson entered the barracks.  Rest of the soldiers stood up, some of them stopping what they were doing.**

**"At ease," Johnson said quietly.  "Listen up!  We have a new assignment from General Esterling.  We'll leave for Harrisburg Road at two oh hundred hours.  Dismissed!"**

**After the Commander's briefing the men at the barracks began to get busy.  Some of them inspected their rifles, some of them were taking shower and shaving.  At two oh hundred hours, several of army trucks and a mobile construction vehicle (MCV) moved out of the base.  MCV looked more like a container truck with a round dome on the back instead of rectangular shape.  Its heavy armor seemed to prohibit the vehicle from going faster than 40 mph.**

**After few hours Johnson ordered everyone to halt.  Johnson and his men arrived at the location that General Esterling specified at the base.**

**"This seems to be the location.  Order the MCV to deploy here.  Rest of you spread out and secure the area," Johnson shouted.  **

**The soldiers began disembarking from the trucks and spread out.  As soon as MCV deployed into a construction yard, Soviets approached the new base hoping to disrupt the base building.  **

**"We have the enemy on sight.  All units fire at will!" Johnson shouted.  10th Brigade opened fire shooting short bursts at the approaching Soviet troops.  The enemy troops didn't expect any resistance and most of them were cut down quickly.**

**As soon as the Soviets were beaten back, the construction yard built an Allied barracks, two pill boxes at the entrance of the base.  Few reinforcements arrived from the main base consisting of Hum Vees equipped with M60 machine gun and rocket troopers.  Johnson ordered the group of rocket troopers to stand ground in the middle of the base because he anticipated an aerial attack from Soviets.  The communications officer Sergeant Thomson approached Johnson.**

**"Sir, we have a message from the HQ.  General Esterling is reminding you that our convoys are approaching this area in 20 minutes.  He wishes you to send a squad out to search and destroy any remaining Soviet units, " Thomson informed.  Johnson nodded and called Lieutenant Hopkins.  A man of about mid 30's approached Johnson.  He saluted and Johnson also saluted.**

**"Yes, Commander.  Did you wish to speak to me sir?" Hopkins asked.**

**"Yes I did.  I want you to take the First Squad and sweep the area.  I don't want any of the Soviets kept alive.  Take some Hum Vees with you  as a back up.  When you are finished return to base immediately.  You have about 20 minutes," Johnson said.  Hopkins saluted and called his men to gather around.  Most of men of the First Squad were eager to engage the Soviets as soon as possible.**

**"You are to shoot anyone wearing Soviet uniform, is that clear?" Hopkins shouted.**

**"Sir!  Yes sir!" the First Squad answered cheerfully and then moved out of the newly established base.  The Hum Vees followed closely from behind.  As they approached the road leading to the Soviet base, Soviet soldiers popped out from bushes and opened fire.  Some of the First Squad went down but the Hum Vees quickly made short work out of them.  With Soviet resistance decreasing Hopkins and his men charged into the Soviet base shooting at the barracks, refinery and Soviet construction yard.  Few of the oil barrels surrounding the buildings erupted because of bullet fire and engulfed the construction yard in flames.  Hopkins looked at his watch and he had 10 minutes to spare.  He ordered the First Squad to sweep the surrounding area to make sure they didn't miss anything and then radioed the forward base.**

**"Commander, this is Lieutenant Hopkins.  We destroyed the Soviet base and looks to me that all of the Reds either are killed or fled the nest.  Requesting permission to return to base, over," Hopkins spoke.**

**"Well done, Lieutenant.  Return to the base immediately, over and out!" Johnson replied.  **

**"We are returning to base.  The Hum Vee group will bring up the rear, move out!" Hopkins ordered.  Few minutes later the convoys from the home front passed through the pathway that Johnson was guarding and proceeded to the front lines where Allied forces are heavily engaged with Soviets.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
